


Everybody Has Their Own Strengths and  Weakness. Mine called: Thor.

by viflow



Series: Everybody Has Their Own Strengths and Weakness. Mine called: [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki uses his magic, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Thor, POV Loki, POV Thor, Pining Loki, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Thor Feels, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viflow/pseuds/viflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place in Avengers, during and after Loki dropped Thor in the glass cage. But continues on it's own.<br/>Loki/ Thor slash<br/>As soon as Thor disappeared in a second, Loki felt a swirling whirlpool pulling out every emotion in his chest, leaving him terrifyingly empty.  Nothing made sense anymore, he felt drained and agonisingly hollow.<br/>‘’ Sentiment.’’  he chastised  and forced  himself to the tasks before him .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine essential ..

‘’The humans think us immortal, shall we test that?’’ Asked Loki in a playful tone, placing his hand over the button which could send Thor to his demise and he’ll be finally free. …

Free of his hate for Asgard’s Golden Son, because he is sick of Thor’s righteousness, cavalry, and his big, jovial, forgiven heart. Nobody can be so stupidly perfect and propitiousness.

Last, and by no means least, finally, he will be free from his pitiful, confusing emotions towards Thor.

  
Loki looked into Thor's eyes and of course, his brother's face being an open book, he could read all the emotions running through there: betrayals, frustration, unbelief, shock followed by painful resignation.

Still he hesitated; his fingers were trembling over the button.

 _No-No! I must be strong, no sentimentality, I’ll never get a better and easier chance to get rid of him. I must start anew and stop my pathetic whining for something what never was and never could be!_ – Loki was desperately pursuing himself to carry on. He got angry about his own weakness regarding Thor and before giving himself time to back down... he pressed the button.

As soon as Thor disappeared in a second, Loki felt a swirling whirlpool pulling out every emotion from his chest, leaving him terrifyingly empty. Nothing made sense anymore, he felt drained and agonizingly hollow.

‘’ Sentiment.’’ he chastised and forced himself to the tasks before him.

He was in control, like a machine, performed what he had to... according to their plan with the OTHER…..

....

That is.... Until Stark mentioned him: ‘’ Your brother: The demigod’’….

An overwhelming pain of loss and a nagging feeling of miss made him clench his fist against the painful twist in his heart. He didn’t want to acknowledge these feelings. He's never considered asking ....but...

''Where does the cage land?'' – the words broke out of his mouth frantically.

‘’ Do you really believe I’ll tell you, that you can go there and perversely gloat over your brother’s dead body?’’ Tony spat the words with anger.

Then he caught the painful wince that flicked through Loki’s face.

‘’ What the fuck?!" Tony stopped short and just stood there, totally dumbfounded, then shook his head a little and wondered if the pills he took earlier might have hallucinogenic side effects. He was watching, transfixed, as all the previous pride and determined, world conquer expressions slipped down and transformed into a jungle of anguish, pain, loss, longing, fear and remorse on this powerful, genius, destructive, crazy semi-Gods’ face.

‘’ You know, next time, you really should make up your fucking mind! ‘’ Tony said when his brain kicked in again. His palms up, he made a balancing motion with his hands, by lifting the right up, "To kill Thor---" and then the left, ‘’or not to Kill…’’ He pointed out with dripping sarcasm.

‘’ Just tell me!’’ Loki demanded, sharp, commanding, his face already a blank mask, devoid of any emotions.

If Tony didn’t know better, he might have believed: the begging, choking voice and frantic desperation in Loki's eyes- mere seconds ago- were the trick of his own, scattered mind.

But he knew better, so he held Loki's challenging glare. ‘’A please - considered be an enchanted word if asking for something.’’ He said with a charming smile without breaking the eye contact.

‘’ You know that I could throw you through the window, or end your pathetic short life in hundred different ways, with a flick of my hands. Which I am getting more and more tempted to do with every passing second.’’ Loki said haughtily with a slight mirth in his eyes.

‘’Oh yes, I suppose you could, but how would you find Thor then? ’’ asked Tony with playful consideration '''Or, in this case, the remains of Thor,’’ he added. ( _because that's his life, he was a bastard and just couldn't resist the barb._ )

Loki winced again as in pain, then murmuring something under his breath, he jerked his hands toward Tony and he felt himself hurtled into Loki’s body, and against his will....he was just telling him the location.

‘’You really should stop messing with and crawling into people's mind! Personally, I find it on a bit of extremely perverse and believe me, it’s something, coming from me….’’ fumed Tony indignantly.

‘’Shut up! You are coming with me! Just in case: it proves to be a false location, which I hope for your shake should not be the case.’’

Then Loki wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around Tony's back, his body pressed closer to the taller man’s front in a vice, bizarre embrace.  
Tony felt hot, twinkling excitement slithering down his spine. The closeness of Loki’s lean, unexpectedly hard body, the heat and strangely sensual scent radiating from him, made Tony's cock undeniably interested. It was embarrassedly stirring and hardening in his trouser.  _Shit! There is no way Loki couldn’t feel it_. –thought Tony mortified.

He risked a quick, slightly uncomfortable glance up into Loki’s face, and found the semi-god staring down at him, one eyebrow crooked with knowing amusement.

Tony swallowed, ‘’Suppose, it’s some Godly reaction.’’ He murmured, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly because he just really didn’t know what else to say.  _Not that I have been stirred by Thor, but Loki shouldn’t know about that_ , he reflected sheepishly.

Fortunately, in the next second, he was saved from further embarrassing himself, when magically, Taaa-dam!.... they landed at the location of the cage.

‘’Huu… that was amazing, you really should tell me how you do that! Think about all the technological advantages of being able to travel in seconds from one point in Earth to the other! ‘’ Tony started bubbling enthusiastically, feeling absolutely enthralled.

But Loki wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. As soon as they landed, he threw Tony away like a bag of garbage ( _and Ouch, well....that didn't bode well for his ego_ ) and his attention was solely focused on Thor.

Who was standing there with his back to them, his whole posture rigid, taut with tension, he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Tony was watching Loki curiously while he stood up and contemplated: should he call the others in or not?

Loki's eyes were glued on Thor’s back, his chest heaving as he let out a long, relieved breath. ‘’Thor!’’ the name a ragged whisper on his lips.

He was looking at Thor with so much gentleness, adoration and deep affection on his face, Tony almost felt like an intruder. He never would've believed to see such emotions on this crazy God's face nor has he actually thought him capable of these feelings.

 

As soon as Thor turned around, Loki’s face was almost expressionless again apart from a small smirk playing at the edge of his mouth.

Thor looked disheveled. His clothes dirty, his hair tousled, face flushed with rage, he was definitely highly pissed. He was eyeing Loki with narrowed eyes, resentment and storming fury emanating from his body.

Loki was glaring right back at him: head tilted, eyes innocently big.

"Loki!" Thor roared and began to walk towards Loki threateningly, his right hand reaching out for Mjölnir.

But he was too late: at the same time he clenched his fist around the handle of his hammer, Loki had vanished.

~*~

As soon as Loki registered that Thor lived, even more, he was perfectly safe and sound,….everything clicked into place. The hollow in his chest disappeared: a sparkling joyfulness and overwhelming peacefulness taking its place. The agonizingly hard clutch around his heart dissolved, he felt as it just started to beat again. His chest freed from the terrible encasing weight: finally, he was able to deeply breathe in and freely exhale a long needed breath.

He felt vigorous and alive again.

  
When Thor turned around Loki drank in thirstily his brother's frame and beautiful, vivid face. His bright blue eyes were filled with righteous fury, his steps determined while approaching him menacingly. Loki was happy about that too because it proved further that Thor was alive and without any irrecoverable damage.

He allowed himself one last lingering look and then thought: _It’s time to disappear and finish the job._


	2. Revenge

For two years, they haven’t heard of him .  
After he escaped on their way to Asgard, everybody at Shield was on high alert. They were expecting him to reappear and wreak more havoc. But there hasn’t been a sign of Loki.

Some inside voice kept warning him not to make a stop and not even think about taking Loki’ s mouth mask off.

But after all this time, after everything Loki did to him, Thor still had a tiny hope, that his once beloved brother was still there somewhere, hidden beneath the layers of madness.

He also wanted to have answers. He kept nagging Tony about what Loki did say to him, why he came to the cage’s landing location. What did he want? Surely it wasn’t because he was worried about him; after all, he was the one who dropped him. Wanted to make sure that Thor died? Then why did he disappear without trying to harm him, when saw him alive?

But every time he asked, Tony either shrugged: '' How should I know, he supposed to be your brother-…. _adopted brother_?''

or gave very vague answers like:

'' You’d be surprised if you knew his reasons….'' Who knows? Maybe there is still some very distant brotherly feeling left in him?….'' or '' Hmm, He looked rather worried to me, but as you said ... He can be very convincing…. '' So, after a while, Thor gave up to get anything in resemblance to a satisfying answer out of Tony.

Nor did he get any from Loki. Because as soon as Thor unbuckled the muzzle of Loki’s mouth, Loki snapped: ‘’I’ve always said you are a big fool, but you just succeeded to best your own idiotism!’’ and in a flash, he was gone.

He dreaded what trouble Loki would cause if he reappeared again.

But as weeks went by and became months without hearing of him, angst about what Loki might do, altered itself into angst for his well-being. There has been a constant nagging feeling of distress inside him- because of Loki. He caught himself wondering where could he be, what could he be doing, is he alright?

He kept thinking about him during the night if lying next to Jane in the bed. Thought about him if lying alone in his chamber in Asgard. And also couldn’t stop musing about him while trying to have sleep in his bed in Stark Tower.

But it has never once crossed his mind that Loki could be dead. He knew he would feel it if his spirit were gone from the Realms.

For all their quarrels and Loki’s recent madness and denial of their brotherhood, there has always been a strange, intense, unexplainable bond between them. An insistent pull which powerfully has drawn them into the other’s orbit. This is why they did everything together when they were children. Even though once turned into adolescent and their interest became different, spent less time together: they could never stay away long. At the end of a day, they were consistently, involuntarily seeking the other.

And this...this could be the reason for the empty space in his chest since Loki fell from the Bifrost. A hollow- he wasn’t able to fill, not with Jane’s love... nor with the affections of his new friends.

.........

For some days now, he has been distracted, absent-minded. He was feeling a peculiar tug inside him and a strange itchiness made him bustling with reckless energy.

Now... he understood why.

They were all in the living room in Stark’s tower,( except Natasha, who was away on a mission) when he showed up- in the middle of the room.

‘’What the fucking Hell!’’ Tony exclaimed surprised, dropping his coffee mug to the floor.

‘’Oh, I see---'' Tony's eyes scanned Loki's form up and down, giving him a longer once over than considered polite in company, ''not Hell, but very close to it!'' he finished with a mocking bow. ''Pardon me, your Highness, if I’m not saying: happy to see you.’’ 

A second later Tony started to scrub his head. "And I prided myself to have developed one of the best security system in the world,‘’ he muttered, gazing at Loki with an odd look, a strange mix of amusement, annoyance and admiration. And Thor didn't really got it why was that look digging something restless and unhappy in his chest.

Clint was the first to react. He flung an arrow towards Loki.

‘’ You should know better than to try this child game on me!’’ Said Loki, as speaking to a naughty child. 

With a flick of his hand he distracted the arrow. It was slipping down on the wall and at the same time, Clint was flying backward, his head making a heavy trump when hitting the kitchen cupboard.

‘’ Loki ?!’’ Shouted Thor angrily once he got over his shock.

‘’ _Thor_ ?!’’ Loki returned, curious and with a bit of humor glistening his eyes as he locked them on Thor with a tiny, quirking smile.

And quick like a heartbeat, before anyone had time to react, he grabbed Dr Banner and they vanished.....like he'd never even been there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had two years to prepare for this. Because by all means, he certainly couldn’t let anybody mistake him for a ragdoll and simply get away with it.

He bought this house on this remote Island with him in his mind.

If you are a God with magic and the ability to become invisible or shift your shape, you could accumulate more money than you could spend in a mortal lifetime. Breaching banks security system invisibly or cheating your way through the biggest casinos, is not a challenge for you. And if you have money, you can have everything in Midgard.

Nobody asked him for whom or what he intended- the gigantic, soundproof cell with a bathroom and bed within- built for.

In which Dr Banner was just about to come round. His eyes still unfocused, he was looking around with a confused expression on his face. He was blinking like trying to clear his mind, then slowly turned his head and looked straight into Loki’s eyes.

‘’ What do you want from me?’’

‘’ Dr Banner! I’m really glad you regained consciousness. I was just about to get bored waiting for you.’’ Loki said pleasantly, standing before the cell, hands clutched beneath his back.

‘’ I feel awful to kept you waiting.’’ Bruce responded.

‘’ You surprise me! I haven’t considered you for a sarcastic type.’’ Loki said cheerfully, voice tingling with fake surprise.

‘’ Company makes the man.'' Bruce said with a shrug, '' Suppose.’’ he added faltering.

Loki beamed, ‘’I’m really beginning to like you!’’

‘’ I am happy to amaze you. I assume I should consider myself very lucky, to have the privilege of being able to entertain some thousand-years-old God.’’

With a genuine chuckle Loki settled into a chair before the cell, propped his chin on one fist, head tilted, as he kept staring at Bruce with interest.

At first he thought to simply kill him. But where would be the fun in that? Nonetheless, he might prove to be useful in the future. It only requires a few spells and a lot of patient to tame and make the beast inside this man devoted- to him.

Bruce was standing there apparently feeling uncomfortable. With hands in his pockets, he was looking at Loki with a puzzled expression. Seconds later his face still wearing a strange mixture of perplexity and helplessness, he directed his eyes downwards, gazing at the floor clueless. 

There was some pure goodness, genuineness and an awkward shyness radiating from him. If Loki didn’t know better, he wouldn’t have believed him capable of transforming into a beast.

Which, for his plan to begin with, he needed to call forth within the other man.

He wasn’t called Silver-tongued without a reason. He only needed a few, perfectly aimed words and found himself faced with a green, raving monster.

It took him almost five weeks to tame and make the Hulk attached to him. It involved a lot of issued demands, scolding, praising and gentle touches, as well as persistent enchantments into his mind.

When Banner came round, Loki let him out from the cell to freely roam in the house for an hour. He even allowed him to read one of his precious books.  


After two weeks, he felt confident to let him stay longer outside the cell.  
On the third week, the monster was friendly, obedient and manageable enough that Loki was self-assured, not to lock the cell.  
On week four, the Hulk was asking for his touch and he purred when Loki was fondling him.  
At the beginning of the fifth week, the monster was utterly and irrecoverably dedicated to Loki and was free to walk within the magically secured walls of the house.

In the meantime, Loki did have a lot of interesting and deeply illuminating talk with Dr Banner. He would never confess it, but he was genuinely impressed by the man’s intelligence and the vast fields of knowledge in his mind. His humble, awkwardly reserved personality and wry humor made it unable not to arouse a flick of affection toward him: even within Loki.

Obviously, it would never stop Loki from killing him without seconds though,... if circumstances deemed it necessary.

Loki felt utterly drained and tired at the end of the fifth week. Because despite the Hulk's growing attachment: he's constantly been on guard, has never allowed himself to relax, not even in his sleep.  But being at the end now, at the same time, he was also pleased and satisfied with the progress and achievement of his plan.

 _Time to take the Hulk back to the Avengers and then sleep for a week!_ – Loki decided contently.

Later on, when the Avengers kept asking Bruce what happened, what Loki did to him: he simply looked at them with a slightly amused incredulity on his face, shaking his head in disbelieve:

‘’ It seems …..The Hulk fell in love. We won’t ever be able to pursue him to fight against Loki again .’’


	3. The seccret of mine

When Loki noticed Thor’s absence in the living room he had no interest to make a grand show of his appearance, as he did last time.  
For this reason; he simply dropped the unconscious Dr Banner on the terrace floor with a loud hump.

But he could still sense Thor’s presence, so keeping the illusion spell on, he started to look for and found himself in Thor’s room.

Thor was deeply asleep in his bed. He has always been outstandingly handsome but he looked painfully beautiful now. Loki enjoyed the sight of his perfectly chiseled, stubborn, flushed cheeks, his golden, long hair in disarray on his pillow. His full lips slightly open in his sleep. His flawless, masterly build, strong chest naked and uncovered from the thin blanket covering him below his hips.

In his long life Loki has had sex with countless women and men, sometimes with both at the same time. Most of the time, the sex was just enjoyable, on some others: extraordinarily good. On rare occasions: he reached a mind blowing orgasm. He has rarely taken the same person twice. There were so few really exciting partners and so many willing others, why should he waste his time with the same person again?  
For some time, he did have a thrilling liaison with Amora, because she was resourceful, clever and exciting enough to keep his libido interested for a while-- until he’s got bored with her too.  


He knows both sexes find him attractive. He has had plenty experience for being confident in his sexuality. After having lived so long in Thor’s shadow-- suppressed by his raw masculinity and glory-- Loki was surprised when he realized it for the first time, that men and women alike found him desirable. Since then... He' s never lacked offers.

With a little smirk he remembered Tony’s reaction to his body. He was honestly surprised, but under different circumstances, it wouldn’t stop him to fuck the air out of this little arrogant human. And he wouldn’t have had a second thought about that. He never had. He used them, just as they used him, for their mutual pleasure, never once thinking about the feelings of his partners. He's never made promises and--his mouth twitched at the corners-- despite the Midgardian’s ridiculous mythology, he’s never sired a child nor did he birthed one, reflected Loki with mirthful incredulity.

Despite fucking his way through centuries not once has he let himself be taken by other man. For all his openness in sex, it would be to yield to another, to dishonor himself. He considered it a weakness to hand himself over in such a manner. In his regard, it should require a certain amount of trust and intimacy because he wouldn’t be the one in control and he’s never allowed himself to totally let down his guard, not even in the highest peak of his passion. He is yet to meet a man, whom he could give himself fully over or arouse in him any kind of an emotional attachment.

He found it degrading and unacceptable; in no way, would he allow anyone to fuck him.

Except one….. and his eyes flipped back to the man in the bed.

_The Norns must have a hilarious time, laughing at me, enjoying their cruel joke at my expense._

_Isn’t it marvelously ironic that the sole person, who makes my body and mind a vast field of wretched yearning, can never be mine?_ _The only one I've been craving with such fierce intensity that sometimes just the vision of him could reduce my body into a hot, trembling mess._

_Centuries of craving and restless nights_ !

 _The lone desire I've never dared to pursue. The one I've tried my entire life to crush. Yeah, seemingly, much success with that one…_ Loki mused bitterly, letting out a small, self-deprecating chuckle.

His eyes feasted with hunger on Thor’s body. It's been a long time since he’d seen Thor asleep, and he’d missed it. It gave him the chance to drink his fill of the sight, to let his eyes linger where they couldn’t when Thor was awake and aware.  


Thor’s lips were parted with his breaths, and Loki felt a physical pain how much he wanted to slide the tip of his fingers and his tongue along them. His fists clenched at his side in his fight not to touch, not to taste...

The want in his chest felt familiar. It has been there for centuries.

He loved and hated, desired and loathed Thor with all his heart…

And he loathed it too, this desperate, all-consuming need to have Thor's body......... and his love.

_It’s pathetic, it’s weakness. I don’t need this, shouldn't want it._

_I'm stronger than that._

 

The many emotions in his chest were tangled and violent, they twisted and clutched his insides until he could barely breathe from them. When he tried for one...it came out shattered.

  
Then he heared it and stared down at Thor in shock.

‘’Loki!.... Loki!’’ whispered Thor longingly in his sleep.

Loki's breathe froze again in his lungs.

‘’ Brother!’’ Thor called out for him again in a fractured gasp, his arm reaching out, his fingers opened pleadingly for the object of his dream. He sounded so painful and desperate… Loki’s heart clenched from the sound of it.

He didn't mean to do it. ...Really, didn't want to do it..... 

But he stepped forward.

When he reached the side of Thor’s bed, he leaned down, eyes softening with fondness as they swept over his brother's face.  


One of his hands lifted involuntarily to stroke fondly over Thor’s hair, his fingers threading through, toying gently with the soft strands. His mouth drew into an affective smile as his other hand came up and his trembling fingers brushed lightly over Thor’s face.

He was so close, he could breathe in Thor’s exhales of air and he sucked it in greedily. He felt like an irresistible need forced him to lean in and kiss off the small puffs of air from those beautiful, wet, luscious lips.

Before he realized what he was doing, he closed his eyes and touched his lips to Thor’s.

It wasn't a real kiss, more like a light peck on Thor’s lips. He only gave himself a moment before the feeling of the all familiar, ragging want was mounting in his body. He didn’t dare to linger in fear of losing his barely contained self-control.  


When he leaned back, Thor’s eyes snapped open and stared straight into his.  


The breath was caught in his chest. Then with huge relief, Loki realized that he was still invisible.

‘’Loki?’’ Thor breathed confused and strangely wistful.

 

Thor's eyes were blue, so very blue. It felt like falling into the sea and Loki felt like he was drawing in them.

Of course, the big oaf would sense his presence, Loki thought with amazement and slight indignation. They always could feel the other... It’s was a fierce tugging at his heart, an untearable string that tied them forever--- together.

He stared down once more into the beautiful face of his brother, wanting to store the image in his mind..... and he couldn't help the broken choke that erupted from his chest. For fucking hell, but it took all of his willpower not to crush his mouth to his brother’s and kiss him senseless.

But with torturous effort, he forced himself to leave.


	4. Recognation

''Oh, for Norn's sake! The big, stupid moron!'' - Loki was fuming, cursing Thor and all his gallant, stupid heart.

''Why must he always play the Hero?'' Rolling his eyes, he stared irritably at the screen of the television, watching the live broadcast from Sokovia, seeing Thor being surrounded by countless tin soldiers.

He didn’t give a damn about the mortals fight with the robots but when Ultron grabbed Thor by his throat and seemed to squeeze the shit out from him, Loki winced as his body jerked in reaction to the scene before him.

"Oh, Well..!'' ... he let out an exasperated sigh, his body shifting before his mind could stop it, he teleported himself. 

Once catching sight of that brave idiot, he shouted. ‘’Thor! You mindless oaf! ‘’

..............................

Thor jerked his head toward the sound of Loki's voice, watching Loki with plain disbelief and puzzlement, an almost child-like frown settling on his face. Then his expression darkened, ‘’Loki!’’ he bellowed. 

It hasn’t crossed his mind, not for a second, that Loki was there to help him. He kept his suspicious eyes secured on Loki's face while the initial shock was giving way to fury inside him.

Loki arched an eyebrow in a look of challenge, Thor recognized very well. "Yes…. _Thor_?" he asked with big, innocent eyes.

"What game are you playing at now?" Thor rumbled before shooting a look at the others around him. And from the hostile, determined expression on their faces- it was apparent, they were assuming the same.

They were bracing themselves for an attack from Loki.

The guns in Natasha’s hands were leveled at Loki’s head. Clint cursed and centered his arrow on Loki’s chest. The Captain grabbed his shield closer in defense.

A fierce protectiveness was engulfing Thor’s heart.

Whit shocking, crystal clarity it hit him: No matter what Loki did to him, what harm he was planning to do him now, he could never let them kill him. He hoped he wouldn’t have to choose, but if it came to that, he would choose Loki….. He would _always_ choose Loki.

He ducked as a blade sliced through the air and stuck in the face of a robot behind his back- where his head had been a second before. Confused, he spun around, eyes snapping down to the ground to take in the robot with Loki's blade in its head. 

He whirled back quick, as he ever was in battle. His wide-eyed expression caught between awe and confusion, he sent Loki a startled look.

Loki shrugged, one eyebrow raised, he shot Thor a smug, quirking smile.

Before Thor had time to decide how to respond, he was distracted by the green orbs flashing out from Loki’s hands. His brother's eyes burned with determination as he flung out his arms, fingers spread, he was twirling around as death itself. He was sending waves after waves of lethal burning flashes at the tin soldiers. 

Buffled, Thor looked around as an entire flood of androids collapsed to the ground. But he didn’t have time to figure out what it meant either, because suddenly bullets, like black squall, were fired from all direction at them -- at Loki, who was sprawled against a rock, probably unconscious.

''Loki!'' Thor roared, broken and desperate, willing to pull his brother out of harm's way with the force of his shout alone.

He didn’t think. He was driven by a raging instinct to protect as he started to nudge his way through the volley of bullets. His world narrowed down on the tall, slim figure before him.

Nothing and nobody else mattered. His eyes never leaving their precious, black clothed object, Thor was charging forward. A raw need bursted in his chest, urging him to reach and gather Loki into his arms to shield him from further harm.

He's seen out of the corner of his eye, that Jane was standing on the field, shouting his name. But he never wavered in his steps, never crossed his mind to stop.

He loved Jane, but it was Loki whom he could not live without. _Now_ … He understood that…The thought of a world without Loki in it…  it's a poisonous blade jammed into his heart, twisting his insides into an agonizing, quivering knot.

But before he could reach Loki, the Hulk slammed next to him. With a fierce, resentful roar he wrapped one large, heavy, green hand around Loki's waist and dragged him protectively to his body. With his other hand he was smashing and throwing robots casually of their way while he charged towards a mountain with mind-blowing swiftness, and in seconds, they were out of Thor’s sight.

It was the last image Thor perceived with relief before something hit him. He staggered back, then he felt his body spiraling downwards and everything went black.

\--------------------------

The green monster puts him down with an almost gentle care on the ground, on the peak of a mountain.

Palms up, Loki is reaching out with both hands, speaking to the beast in a soothing voice. ''Good boy! Good boy! You’ve done very well,’’ he whispers. He moves slowly toward him and placing his small hands softly on the Hulk's big head, he begins to stroke him reassuring. The green beast turns his head into his touch and satisfied rumbles leaving his chest as Loki keeps brushing his hands up and down.

Suddenly Loki feels an iron grip around his heart. His hand freezes in its move on the Hulk’s head. His other hand comes up slowly to clutch at his chest against the stabbing pain while ice cold dread flares inside him.

‘’Thor!’’ The name leaves his lips in grasping breath, his eyes widen in horror. He tries to keep his agony in check, not wanting to alert the beast. 

When he is able to speak, his voice sounds firm, despite the trembling in his chest.

‘’Take me back!’’

\------------------------------

The battle is still in full mode when Loki appears again in the clutch of the Hulk's arm.

When Loki’s searching eyes find and take in Thor’s motionless figure on the ground and a crying Jane on his chest: his whole body stiffens; face grows hard and stony like it transformed into a mask.

‘’Uh Hum… We are in a big, big shit!’’ Murmurs Tony into his face plate then opens it up. His eyes following Loki’s every move.

Loki moves with fluid elegance, a strange, undeniable power radiating from him. His tall, regal, slender body reminds Tony of a cheetah: lean, graceful but strong and muscled…. deadly, predatory.

 _Oh...Well_...Nobody can blame him for being a bit fascinated with the Guy - God - ok, Semi God. Bloody Hell, just those long legs gave a man's eyes a mind of their own! So, after a self-indulgent minute spent ogling Loki's body in that hot, black leather stuff.... 

Yeah, it's really not his failure that he can’t stop his mind to create images of those lean, pale legs being spread below or over...or clutched around him. He can’t catch the dreamy, admiring sight from leaving his mouth either. Loki has always struck something, mostly something hot inside him. ‘’He is just hot! ’’, Tony murmurs unconsciously.

‘’ I’m sorry to interrupt your day fantasies, but it seems we’ve got a very crossed, very crazy, North God of a brother.’’ Clint's voice comes over the comm. Then he pauses. ’’Wait!''… ''Who the fuck is.... _He_?!’’… ‘’ _Really_ ?!!’’

Tony hasn’t realized he said it out loud, so simply ignores the question and says. ‘’ Just as I said, we are in a big, big shit.’’

With indomitable steps, Loki reaches Thor’s body and looks down into the bone white, breathless face.

‘’ Get away from him!’’ he hisses at Jane, cold fury settling around him like a second coat.

"If you think I'd let you touch him, you are strongly mistaken. You are crazy! ‘’ Jane snaps at Loki, eyes tearful as she raises her head and looks into Loki’s face.

‘’ Yes. I am.’’ Loki answers way to sweetly. And Tony froze for a second because that was Loki’s crazy tone, and he knows from experience that if it's combined with the expression on his face and the tension in the God's body- then it's very-bloody dangerous mix.

In the next second Loki lifts his right hand and Jane is flying on the field, hands grabbing at her throat.

‘’The Son of a North Bitch!’’ Stark curses while he dives for her, catching her body in the air. She is coughing and gasping for air, eyes wide and glassy.

Loki did, what he’s wanted to do whenever he spied on Thor and watched them together. This is the person Thor loves, the person who stole Thor’s love from him. A wild, animalistic feel of possessiveness screamed in him every of those times: to tear her away from Thor and smash her fragile body to the wall of their bedroom.

It’s still chanting in his mind to kill her.

Then his eyes flick to Thor’s unmoved body and a new rage erupts in his chest.

He feels as his magic is swirling around him.

The sky darkens, only the flashing thunder provides its lightning. A storm of roaring winds fills the air. Seconds later ice, the size of a cat and sharp like a spear are driving from the sky, smashing and destroying the remains of the robots.

Only Ultron stands on the field.

A green and orange mist spin around Loki as he summons a piercing fire. His eyes are glowing unnaturally, fingers spread, as he directs them at Ultron. He is watching with wild, blazing eyes as the fire destroys his adversary. His hands stay outstretched before him, unwavering in his wrath, until there is nothing left of the robot, apart from a handful of ashes.

‘’ Wow! Remind me never anger him in the future!'' Tony breathes awestruck through the comm.

Loki looks around as coming out of a daze, his eyes clearing, arms dropping to his sides. He kneels down to gather Thor’s body in his arms. The Hulk is looming protectively around them, letting out frustrated growls.

‘’ What the fuck do you think you are doing, you fucking psychopath?’’ Clint barks at Loki, aiming an arrow at Loki’s heart. ‘’ You aren’t taking him anywhere.’’

Loki looks up at him. ‘’You never learn, don’t you?’’ His tone caught somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

He flicks his hand slightly while still clutching Thor’s body and Clint’s bow is flying out from his hand, up to the sky to launch on the side of a distant mountain.

‘’ Shit!’’ Clint curses while he's watching open mouthed after his flying bow.

Loki looks around again at the other Avengers surrounding him.

‘’ Do you really believe you can heal him? There is not such a device in Midgard what would be able to rescue him. His only chance for survival is my magic, as soon as possible. So, if you don’t mind I’d really like to be on my way as every second is exquisite for his survival.’’ Loki says, slowly fixing his eyes at each one of them.

‘’Yeah, excuse me if I find it hard to believe, in the mirror of the past. Just how many times did you try to kill him exactly?'' Asks Clint, his brows furrowed questioningly.

‘’Oh well, the hard way then.’’ Loki says, then lets out a theatrical sigh of disappointment.

‘’Woo,Wooo big Guy, there is no need for further magic-ish tricks!’’ Tony shouts, raising one of his suited arms reassured. He takes one step toward Loki, holding his gaze, eyes wary, untrusting.

Loki presses Thor’s body closer to his chest.

The Hulk looks around confused, growling quietly.

There's heavy tension in the air. Everybody is aware of the depths of Loki’s power. Plus, adding a very protective, very besotted Hulk to the bargain.

‘’Enough! You are tiring me!'' Loki shouts suddenly. ''If I waste one more second and Thor dies –" his voice quavers, he pauses.

His face's in pain as he looks down at Thor’s face, his arms tightening even more around the prone figure. But when he lifts his head and goes on a second later, his voice sounds strong and cool again, face shut down into a blank mask to hide his inner turmoil. 

‘’ If I won’t be able to save him because your foolishness, I will kill each of you, slowly and cruelly! I will skin you alive! I will tear out your heart from your chest! Your life means nothing to me! Then I will destroy this realm to the ground and burn it, and every living soul on it to ashes! The only reason you are not dead yet is; that Thor is strangely fond of you! So don’t try my patient any longer and let me depart without bloodshed!’’

His eyes flicking to the Hulk next to him, he sends him a small, gentle smile. Then he offers Tony a shrewd glance, a lopsided smirk breaking across his face when he adds: ‘’And…. I have a HULK!’’

‘’Okay. That was a bit over dramatic! ‘’ Tony huffs, then pauses, thinking …’’ Wait a second!... Can you... can you really.... really do that?’’ he stutters. 

Loki turns wide, innocent eyes on him and only lifts a brow in answer to that. He hums something under his breath and with Thor in his arms.... _Fricking North Gods_ \- disappears.

Again.

\--------------------

Loki teleports themselves to his house on the island. His hands are covered in Thor's blood as he places him gently on the bed. Blood is flowing out all over from Thor’s body. _There is far too much blood!_ , Loki thinks panicked.

He reaches out to stroke Thor's too white cheeks gently with one bloody, trembling hand.

"Thor, …. you damned fool!" he says, and his voice is strangled with misery. _"Thor_!" Tears suffocating his voice, squeezing and blurring it.

"Brother!'' he chokes, while his tears are flowing freely down his face.


	5. Breaking Down

‘’ Thor! Wake Up!’’ A husky familiar voice is purring into his ears. He doesn't want to wake up, he wants to cling to his dream.

Because he must be dreaming the long-felt, slender fingers which are running over his cheeks then sliding into his hair, brushing it softly. A warmness bubbles in his chest at the feel of those well known,- once taken for granted- gentle, private touches.

‘’Wake up!’’ he feels a sudden yanking in his hair. ‘’Wake Up You Lazy Oaf! ‘’ a desperate voice slips through his hazy mind. He feels a stinging pain, when the same hand what stroked him before, snapped him hard on his face.

He tries to open his eyes but it feels like Mjölnir has been put on them. His eyelids are heavy, then everything fades and he feels himself slipping back into darkness.

~*~

When he floated back into consciousness again, he blinked a few times, and tried to shake the dizziness out of his head with an attempt to orient himself. His mouth and throat felt dry and scratchy like he's been grinding sand in it. Once his head was cleared enough, he looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings.

He was lying in a bed, in a foreign room - he comprehended with perplextion. His eyes flicked to the sleeping figure in the armchair, then widened in surprise, as they skimmed slowly over the face of his Brother.

And now...Thor really felt gobsmacked. Loki was the last person he would've expected to find next to his bed!

Then abruptly he remembered the battle with the robots, Loki’s appearance and help. The shocking recognition of his fierce protectiveness and undeterred love towards his brother. His body jolted at the reminder of the sharp pain when something hit him before the blackness consumed him.

Though he didn't remember much of the pain and fever -filled delirium that had gripped him, he could recall a cool hand on his hot forehead, feather light touches and Loki’s soothing voice through the darkness.

His eyes snapping back to his brother's slumped form, he felt frustration slipping into his chest. Loki looked unnaturally pale with dark shadows and tight wrinkles around his eyes, as though he hadn’t slept for a week.

He felt a strong ache to take Loki in his arms and comfort him the way he used to do when they were children. He wished for a possibility to undo the wrongs they've done to each other.

But in the next second cautiousness reared its head, born from their recent violated relationship and Loki’s betrayals. Loki’s always loved to play his wicked games, but what game was he playing now? Why did he save him? What advances could he possibly gain by healing and keeping him here?

‘’Stop staring at me!’’ Loki snapped without raising his head. There was the faintest hint of a smile on his lips when he added. ’’ I thought at least it got through your thick skull-from our lessons- that gawking is impolite.’’ His tone caught somewhere between amusement and exasperation, a place Thor used to be comfortable with in Loki's company before...

Irritation started to burn in Thor, he opened his mouth to retort something, but only closed it again. It was futile to get into a word battle with Loki; he didn't have a chance to win against his brother’s clever, wicked mouth.

Loki slowly lifted his head and looked up to lock his eyes with Thor's. For seconds, they were staring at eachother, searching, weary. Then Loki’s eyes started to twinkle as it filled with mirth, and his mouth drew into a genuine, warm, bright, one of his rare, private smile.

For a few, precious moment there was something soft between them. Something gentle and easy and yielding, something that hasn’t been there for decades.

Thor’s heart stuttered and he coldn't help the unfurl of warmth in his chest, the bubble of heat that worked up his throat. And before he knew he was beaming happily back in response, until his throat suddenly felt tight and ached.

"I’m thirsty.’’ he rasped, cracking the moment.

Loki got to his feet and stretched himself with delight, reminding Thor of a lazy, black cat.

‘’ I’ll get you some water then.’’ He said, and his mouth curled up at the corner in a small smirk before he added: ‘’Your Highness!’’

His eyes never leaving Thor’s, he made a mocking bow, and just as he was straithening up, Thor could actually observe as his face shut down once more, hiding all outward signs of emotion.

Without further word Loki turned his back on Thor and left the room. When he came back with a cup in his hands, he looked at Thor thoughtfully then snapped coolly.

"You should be able to sit up! You were unconscious for a week. I’m tired of nursing you.’’

Thor rolled his eyes in response to that, ‘’Your concern and helpfulness are _touching._ ’’ he retorted, grining with sarcasm while under Loki’s watchful eyes managed to sit up.

Once sitting, a cup of water was pressed into his hands. He drank greedily, the cool water soothing his parched throat.

‘’You should take a bath, you smell like a wild boar!’’ Loki huffed at him with a grimace. ‘’I’m absolutely certain you can accomplish to walk into the bathroom on your own. Don’t delude yourself!'' He folded his arms pointedly before his chest, leering at Thor with a smug smile. '' I’m not going to help you.’’

"You flatter me, Brother" Thor said dryly, arching his eyebrows.

‘’You see that’s the point.’’ Loki gestured haughtily with one arm, lips twisting into a smirk. ‘’ We both know that IRREFUTABLY’’-jerking his forefinger at Thor- ‘’I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER.’’ he snapped like a whiplash.

Thor shook his head unhappily. ‘’No matter what, you’ll always be my Brother Loki, regardless if we share a blood or not.’’ He said softly with a sad smile.

His lips pressed into a tight line, staring at Thor angrily, ‘’ And you are a hopeless idiot!’' Loki scuffed indignantly.

Thor decided just to ignore Loki's spitting and though he still felt a little dizzy, his movements were slow and sloppy, he got out of the bed. He didn't miss the worry though, that flashed through Loki’s face- there and gone in a second- before he turned abruptly and his back jammed rigidly straight, lead the way to his bathroom.

After having a revitalising bath and dressing into the tunic Loki gave him, Thor went to the kitchen and ate what Loki prepared and left for him on the table. He heard the shower running but didn’t wait for Loki because an utter tiredness and feebleness took over his body. He dragged himself back to the bedroom, crawled into the bed and in the next second fell into a dead sleep.

\----------------------------------

When he woke again it was dark outside, a small bedside lamp lightened the room with a soft, warm glow. His head clearer, he felt somehow invigorated. A voracious hunger made him to get up and make his way toward the kitchen.

‘’I see, you are finally up.’’ Loki said, turning round from the kitchen window. His eyes were flickering up and down Thor's features with a thoughfull expression. ‘’You slept for two days."

For an instant, Loki's eyebrows snapped together into a glare- his old, challenging glare. The one, he used to wear before they fell into their easy, bantering rhythm, when they really were just that- _Brothers,_ and Thor’s heart started to beat quicker in hope and fondness.

But then the instant flew away and Loki's face shut down as he began to rumble with an air of annoyance.

"Just as I told you before: I am not your nursemaid so don't--'’ 

‘’I am ravenous.’’ Thor interrupted with a booming smile.

Loki shot him an exasperated look that clearly meant, _'You don't say?'_ Then rolling his eyes, he fumed annoyed, ‘’Nor your board keeper.’’

Thor couldn't help it, he bursted into a wholehearted laugh at Loki’s grumpiness. The sight of his sulking brother had woken bright, warm feelings in his chest. This was the brother he remembered; sharp-tongued, mischievous and playful.

The next second roasted meats and vegetables were placed on the table, then with a too straight back and a quirking smile ghosting his lips, Loki walked out of the kitchen.

Thor ate everything with gusto and felt the renewed energy rustling through his body. When he finished eating, he took a shower and just as he was getting on a black t-shirt Loki left for him on the bed, he glanced up and Loki was there, standing in the doorway.

He was leaning casually against the doorframe, his arm crossed before his chest, eyes fixed on him. 

If Thor didn’t know better, he’d call the expression on Loki’s face affection, which was gone in a blink of an eye when he caught Thor's gaze.

A lock of wet, dark hair fell across Loki's forehead and Thor’s fingers itched from how much he wanted to tuck it behind his brother's ear. Loki's clever eyes radiated with his frightful sharpness and intelligence as they swept over at Thor before he declared.

‘’Now, that you nourished yourself- like a big boar, what you are-I might add, I take you back to your mortal pets. I am sure you can’t wait to meet them.’’ His cool reserve broke for an instant, and for a split second Thor might have imagined hurt in those too green eyes before Loki snarled through clenched teeth: ‘’Also, you must be zealous to see your Midgardian wench.’’

‘’I am not going anywhere.’’ Thor declared.

‘’What?!’’ Loki blinked at him, looking puzzled.

‘’I am staying here with you.’’ Thor said with strong determination in his voice. He crossed his arms stubbornly, his eyes narrowing slightly, meeting Loki’s stare unyieldingly.

‘’Oh, it’s splendid! ‘’ Loki exclaimed, his eyes fixed on Thor’s face, searching.‘’Your head injuries must have been more serious than I thought. You are still delirious.’’

Thor didn't deign to answer that jibe. Cocking an eyebrow, he just kept watching Loki challengingly.

Loki made a noise in his throat somewhere between a grunt and an angry choke. ‘’Oh, No! I know this look!’’ putting up his chin defiantly, he snorted, ‘’you are most definitely... not...staying...with...me!’’

When Thor arched another brow, Loki reciprocated by glaring harder.

The two just stood there a minute, staring each other down, a wordless battle of invincible wills.

Thor broke the contact and breathed a quiet sigh, ‘’I miss you.’’ He confessed with a small, sad smile.

‘’ I hate you.’’ Loki snapped back. His expression turned colder while a malicious smile spread over his face.

‘’ You have made no secret of the hatred you bear me, brother.’’ Thor sighed resignedly. ‘’On more than one occasion you tried to kill me, you stabbed me.’’ He opened his arms. ‘’ Yet Here I am! You saved me, you healed me, tended me and watched over me. ‘’ he smiled wearily, ‘’Why?.... Why did you save me if you hate me as much as you claim to?’’

\---------

Looking into those ridiculously blue eyes, filled with agonizing hope and love, and that, somehow, was the last straw. The one-- that broke through everything that had been buried in Loki for centuries.

He couldn't stand this any longer. This maddening craving has been tormenting him for ages. He's tried so hard to bury these vile, twisted desires! But, since he knew they are not brothers, they are not kin, his last shield of incest fell apart.

It was like a dam bursting, deadly weight flooding past the barriers, unstoppable, carrying old desires -- buried, but always present -- bubbling and steaming under the surface.

Having Thor so close to him day after day, breathing in his scent, listening to his booming voice has been a torment for him.

He was so tired of fighting his feeling, of denying this hungry need.

’I’ll tell you why-- ‘’ Loki started, letting darkness slip into his voice and a slow, seductive smile plaster on his face.

His hungry eyes raked deliberately slowly across his brother's form, leaving no mistake about the intention of his hot gaze. He licked his lips suggestively, eyes holding Thor’s, allowing no escape. Slowly, gracefully, like a predator stalking his prey, he started to prowl towards his quarry.

Thor looked appealed and confused. He was watching Loki warily as if he might pounce.

When Loki reached him, he leaned into Thor and tilting his head, he pressed his mouth over the shell of Thor's ear. His voice turning low and husky, '’But you won’t like my reason... Brooother.’’ he slurred slightly, drawing the word ‘Brother’ bitterly.

\---------

Loki’s voice was pressing against Thor's ears, crawling under his skin, taking away his breath. His skin got goosebumps running all over his body from Loki’s hot breath. His pulse rushed violently at the feel of Loki's mouth on his ear. His cock twitched, his breathed hitched from the tight press of Loki's body against him. 

Panic, Guilt, Shame, Humiliation, and Heat blasted Thor in equal measure. He was shocked and terrified by the realization that he desired.... _oh Hel- his own Brother._


End file.
